


red snapper boy

by apparentlyiwrite



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Episode Related, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, and also season 2?, basically Carlos is good at making friends and this is about one of them, episode related 1x02, its mainly about that friendship, tk/carlos is mainly just referenced with a little bit at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apparentlyiwrite/pseuds/apparentlyiwrite
Summary: This is an expansion of a post I made on Tumblrherewhich reads:'thinking about Carlos buying the red snapper from the ‘guy at the market’ and mentioning that its for a date and the guy remembering so when he sees him next time he asks how it went and Carlos is like, ahh well, not so great, and then eventually tk and Carlos go to the market and the guy’s like, is this red snapper boy? and Carlos says yeah and idk where im going with this just having thoughts'except I now know where I was going with those thoughts
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Original Male Character(s), Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 17
Kudos: 175





	red snapper boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks - I hope you enjoy this. I will say that my knowledge of Texas, fishmongers or fish in the US is severely limited, so I hope you can overlook any mistakes on those fronts.
> 
> the final section is set after 2x04 but it's not that specific, that's just where I judge their relationship to be

The early morning sunlight shines just above the tops of the stalls that line the marketplace as Carlos meanders through them, picking up groceries from some vendors and stopping to chat to those he isn’t buying from this morning. He always prefers to come here instead of a store; he’d grown up trailing his mother around an open market like this one as she sought the best ingredients for her many delicious recipes, so when he’d grown up and moved out the habit had stuck.

“Ahh, Carlos! How are you this morning, my friend?” Carlos smiles at Juan’s greeting and heads over to the fish counter where rows and rows of colourful scales and fins glitter in their stacks on the crushed ice.

“I’m well, Juan, and you?” Carlos asks. Juan had been the first vendor Carlos had befriended when he’d found this market; the fishmonger had been delighted by the culinary knowledge he’d admitted to when he’d first bought from his stall, and a strong friendship had since grown over the years as they’d traded recipe ideas and kitchen tips.

“I can’t complain,” Juan says cheerfully, plastic-gloved hands resting on the counter in front of him. “Now, what can i get for you? I have some more of that salmon that you liked, or some pollock? We even got some catfish in this morning.”

They spend a few moments chatting, and Carlos gives him his usual order in between catching up on Juan's family news, and the latest of the scandalous gossip that seems to spread around the fishing community like wildfire.

“Anything else for you?” Juan asks, spreading his hands above the fish bar.

“No, I think I’m good today.” Carlos shakes his head. He’s not cooking for his family this week, and there’s only so much food he can eat by himself.

“Are you sure I can’t tempt you with this fresh red snapper? Look how strong that colour is, Carlos! Perfect for treating a special someone, eh?” Juan teases, effortlessly showing off both sides of the fish and Carlos chuckles, shaking his head at Juan’s running joke about Carlos’ nonexistent dating life.

“You’re incorrigible, Juan,” he says, “but no, I’ll have to pass.”

“Maybe next time then,” Juan smiles, turning to wrap up the pieces that Carlos has asked for.

“Wait, actually,” Carlos says after a moment, an idea forming in his mind. Maybe there was someone he wanted to cook for, to treat to a special meal.

“Yes?” Juan prompts, looking at him with evident curiosity.

“Yeah, I will take that snapper,” he says before he can backtrack.

Juan raises an eyebrow at the implication that Carlos knows he’s made with their conversation. “Carlos! You haven't been holding out on me, have you? Have you got a boyfriend?” he asks, voice dipping into a mock-scandalised tone on the last word.

“Oh, no, definitely not,” Carlos rushes to correct him, a faint warmth rushing to his cheeks. Whatever he and TK are, they are most certainly not boyfriends. But maybe this could be an opportunity to get to know each other a little better. “I think this would be more of a first date, if it's even anything serious,” he confesses, and Juan grins at him.

“Well, at least you know your date will be well fed,” he jokes, picking up the fish to wrap it with Carlos’ other items. “You must tell me how you find it, I just know it will be delicious.”

Carlos laughs. “Of course, I would expect nothing less from you,” he says and once he’s paid and Juan has finished packing up his order, he waves goodbye and wanders on through the market, already planning sides and a sauce that would go well with snapper.

*

As it turns out, Carlos never finds out whether or not the fish was any good.

The sound of the door slamming behind TK’s back echoes around his head as he slumps into a chair in defeat. While he’d known that TK wasn’t looking for anything serious when they’d started hooking up, he hadn’t quite anticipated that the prospect of an actual date would have him walking out the door less than three minutes after he’d walked in.

Although, Carlos suspects that it was more than just the idea of a date. While TK had seemed reserved when Carlos had seated him at the table and offered him a drink, he would be blind to miss the way TK’s walls had flown up at Carlos’ comment about it ‘not being a marriage proposal’. Whether his own defensiveness that had crept out at that moment had pushed TK away, or something else, Carlos just wishes he knew what he’d done wrong.

He sits motionless for a few minutes, eyes not really taking in what was in front of them until the chimes of his phone fills the room, startling him. Picking it up, he switches off the timer he’d set for the fish and slowly gets to his feet, heartbreak making each of his limbs feel as though they were made of lead. Picking up some oven gloves, Carlos pulls the tray out of the oven and unceremoniously drops it onto the counter, closing his eyes against the delicious smell that filled the kitchen. He hasn’t eaten since the early afternoon when he was still on shift, but despite the prospect of the carefully prepared snapper in front of him, his appetite had vanished out the door with TK. Unable to stand it any longer, he grabs the tray and dumps everything in it into the bin.

*

The next morning Carlos finds himself at the market bright and early, a shopping list courtesy of his mother in his hand. She had sent him the list soon after he’d woken up, knowing he had a day off and could help her out while she was caught up with keeping the family ranch running smoothly. Scanning the list, his stomach sinks as he sees the next items that he needs to get.

His mother needs salmon fillets. Which means talking to Juan.

Carlos really hates his life sometimes.

It’s not that he doesn’t want to see Juan, but he knows that his friend will want to know about his date, and he’ll want answers that Carlos doesn’t want to face just yet. Carlos also doesn’t want to worry his friend, who’d seen him the last time he’d been rejected, when Carlos’ somewhat fractious relationship between his parents and his sexuality had proved too much of a issue for his ex. That whole fiasco had been a mess that had left Carlos brokenhearted, wondering if anyone was going to stick around long enough to love him.

It was uncomfortably similar to his current emotional turmoil.

Unfortunately, none of that is something he can give as a reason to his mother for why he’s neglected to get all her groceries, so he steels himself and heads over to Juan’s familiar stand.

“Hey Carlos,” Juan greets him, ever cheerful, “I wasn't expecting to see you today - this isn’t when you normally come.”

“Hi Juan,” Carlos forces a smile onto his face, trying to maintain some impression of normality, but it quickly drops. “Just picking up some things for mamá, she’s a bit caught up at home today.”

Juan nods slightly as Carlos gives him his mother’s order and he starts preparing the fish, but Carlos doesn’t miss the way his brow has furrowed at Carlos’ uncharacteristic manner.

“So,” he asks eventually, when Carlos doesn’t offer any conversation, “how was your date? Did you both enjoy the snapper?” His voice is cautious, apparently sensing Carlos’ mood, which plummets even further as guilt floods him at the memory of the fish landing in the bin, untouched and untasted.

“Ahh - well,” Carlos starts, chest tight with the cocktail of foul tasting emotions that are swirling through him. “Yeah, not so great.”

Juan looks up at him, concern filling his features. “What? What happened?”

Carlos shakes his head, not sure how to explain what exactly had happened the night before. “He- I- He didn't exactly stick around long; we didn't actually get to eat the fish,” he eventually admits.

“I guess he wasn’t on the same page I thought we were on,” he continues, “I’m sorry, Juan.”

“What- why are you apologising, Carlos? Fish really isn’t that important - although you are not allowed to quote me on that,” he jokes, making Carlos smile weakly. “I’m sorry my friend, you deserve better than that idiot.”

“No,” Carlos jumps to TK’s defence instinctively. “No, he’s not an idiot, he’s a good man, he’s just- I don’t know, going through some stuff, I think.” In truth, Carlos has no idea what’s going on in TK’s head, but it’s not TK’s fault that Carlos got invested too quickly, and Carlos can take a hint when someone wants him to back off.

Juan frowns. “Still, Carlos, you’re a good man too, and you deserve to be treated with more respect than that.”

“Thanks, Juan,” he says, but he’s not sure he really feels it. “Are those fillets ready?” he adds, changing the subject.

Juan quirks an eyebrow at his lack of subtlety, but doesn’t comment, instead ringing up his order and handing over the fillets.

“Look after yourself, yeah, Carlos?” is all he says, and Carlos nods.

“I’ll see you, Juan,” he says before he leaves, “keep well.”

*

Carlos doesn’t see Juan for a bit. He can hardly seem to grab a morning off from work, meaning Juan’s fish counter is empty by the time he makes it to the market in the afternoons, and as he starts spending more time with TK after their conversation at the police station, his free time seems to vanish. Then the lockdown comes into place and the market closes anyway, so he’s forced to resort to buying food from the store.

TK teases him for his disdain for store-bought quality, but Carlos just tells him to wait until they can go to a market and he can treat him to food made with the freshest ingredients.

Eventually, the markets in Austin reopen and they both have a day off when they’re both prepared to get up early. Or, more accurately, when TK is prepared to get up early, as Carlos tends to be an early riser even when he doesn’t have a shift.

They wander through the stands with their hands entwined, regardless of how inconvenient it becomes to pay for their groceries and fill their shopping bags. Before long, they turn a corner and Carlos spots Juan at his counter.

“Hey Juan,” Carlos calls out to the fishmonger as they walk up to the stand, and the shout of happiness he gets in return makes him grin.

“Carlos! My friend, it’s been too long!”

“It has, I’ve missed you - and your fish,” he jokes, “how’s business been?”

“Ah well, you know, a global pandemic tends to put a damper on things.” Juan shrugs and spreads his arms in a ‘what can you do’ gesture. “But I’ve managed - I was running a delivery service for a while but now the market’s are open again things are getting easier.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Carlos says, “and how’s your family?”

“Thank you, and they’re well - we’ve all been okay, thankfully.” A quiet look of relief crosses his face and then his expression turns curious. “Now Carlos, don’t you have some introductions to make?”

Carlos chuckles at Juan’s complete lack of subtlety. “Of course - Juan, this is my boyfriend, TK. TK, this is Juan.”

“Boyfriend huh?” Juan says, studying TK with a steady gaze.

“Hi,” TK says, “Pleased to meet you, Juan.”

Juan turns to Carlos, bluntly ignoring TK’s greetings. “Is this the red snapper boy?” he asks, and Carlos frowns slightly at his cool tone.

“Uh - yes,” he says, not necessarily surprised by the question, but unsure where Juan’s going with it.

“You know something?” Juan turns back to TK, voice inviting no response, “You wasted a damn good fish, boy, but more importantly, you weren't too kind to my friend here.” The displeasure in Juan’s voice causes Carlos’ jaw drops open in shock, but apparently he’s not finished.

“Do you know how long I have been selling Carlos fish? And offering him something interesting each time, waiting for the time that he has someone special to cook for? And you, you are the one that makes him stop and buy my best snapper, and then I find out no one ate it! A waste! A complete waste!” Juan finishes, throwing his hands up in frustration.

Carlos doesn’t know what to say, completely taken aback by Juan’s outburst. He sneaks a look at TK, who seems equally surprised, and his cheeks have turned pink with embarrassment, but he can also see the slightest twitch of amusement playing over his lips and he takes a tiny sigh of relief at the knowledge that he doesn't seem too upset by what just transpired. TK glances at him briefly, warming him with a smile, before turning back to Juan, expression sincere.

“You're right, I did miss out on that fish and I’m sorry to have wasted it. And- yeah, I wasted an evening with Carlos that night.”

The downcast look on TK’s face makes Carlos’ stomach flip uncomfortably. While they hadn’t spoken much about that evening - the unintentional barbs they’d hit each other with were still painful despite the time that had passed - they had discussed it and TK had been apologetic and regretful about the way he’d left. And though they’re now long past it, and he knows that TK loves him more than anything, he also knows TK still feels guilty about hurting him. He squeezes TK’s hand where it’s held in his and when TK glances at him, the momentary sadness on his face is replaced with his lovely smile as he returns the motion, and TK turns back to Juan.

“Will you allow me to make it up to you, and to him? Have you got any red snapper today?” he asks, and Carlos can easily recognise TK’s puppy eyes expression, even when it’s not directed at him.

Juan continues to study TK for a moment, brow still furrowed and Carlos holds his breath, unsure whether TK has succeeded in placating his friend’s outrage. Eventually, though, Juan relaxes with a laugh. “I suppose that might make up for it.”

“Is that okay with you?” TK asks him and Carlos just grins, relieved that he’s not going to have to break up a fight between his unexpectedly protective friend and his boyfriend.

“Sounds good to me, although who’s going to be cooking this, hmm? ‘Cause I don’t think it’s going to be you,” Carlos teases, and TK makes a noise of indignation.

“I can help,” he grumbles, brow wrinkling into a slight scowl. Carlos chuckles and pulls him in gently to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Sure you can,” he says against TK’s lips before pulling back and returning to his surroundings to see an amused expression on Juan’s face.

“Are you two finished?” he asks dryly, one eyebrow cocked as he smirks at Carlos and Carlos can't stop the flush that floods his face. “Alright then, one red snapper for Carlos and his red snapper boy.”

Carlos snorts with laughter, and can’t help but laugh harder at the affronted expression on TK’s face, but soon TK is laughing too, and he looks so beautiful that Carlos can hardly catch his breath. He’s so distracted that he doesn’t notice Juan waving the wrapped fish at him until TK steps forward to take it instead. He blushes again at Juan’s evident enjoyment at his distraction and he shifts his feet slightly, unsure what to say.

“Well, enjoy the rest of your day, boys, and I’m sure I’ll be seeing you again soon,” Juan says, directing the last bit to TK, who nods with a smile.

“Thanks, Juan,” Carlos says, “we’ll see you soon.”

“You’d better, and make sure you don’t waste my fish this time!” He says and they wave goodbye with a laugh.

As they walk away, TK tugs Carlos’ hand slightly until they’re walking as close together as they can without falling over each other.

“So,” he says, “that was interesting.”

Carlos huffs a laugh. “He’s known me a long time. I didn’t realise he was quite so protective of me, though.”

TK hums, eyes on the ground in front of him. “I’m glad you have friends like that. You deserve to have people fighting for you.”

Carlos glances at him, trying to decipher what TK is saying. “I’m glad, too,” he says cautiously, pulling them both to a halt so he can look TK in the eyes.

“You know I’ll do that too?” TK says, voice earnest. “You’re everything to me, Carlos, and I will fight for you every minute of every day.”

“TK…” he breathes, unsure how to cope with this declaration. Part of him already knows this, they’re not shy about sharing how much they care for each other, but it still shocks him every time.

TK smiles, and presses a kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

Carlos grins back, giddy with emotion, “I love you too.” TK’s smile broadens.

“Let’s get the rest of these groceries and go home. You’ve got fish to cook.”

“I’ve got fish to cook, huh? Are you not helping anymore?” Carlos teases and TK scoffs.

“You want my help now? I’m needed, am I?”

“I’ll always need you, Ty.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is welcomed! let me know what you think
> 
> come say hi on Tumblr at [reyeslonestar](https://reyeslonestar.tumblr.com)


End file.
